COMO SU IGUAL
by kusamayayoi
Summary: No podía regresar... no podía renunciar... aunque eso pudiera parecer egoísta


COMO SU IGUAL

POR KUSAMAYAYOI

Se duchaba dejando correr el agua sobre su cuerpo, con la esperanza de que las frescas gotas que corrían sobre sus músculos pudieran amainar ese calor que sentía por dentro. Pero no… pareciera que las gotas desvergonzadas se convertían en "sus manos" que le acariciaban sin cesar, dejando un rastro húmedo de besos imaginarios en cada rincón de su cuerpo desnudo. Era como sentirse estrechado por ellos sin remedio, su cuerpo reaccionaba ante la caricia de esas manos trasparentes y expertas que resbalaban hasta llegar a la planta de sus pies, dejándolo marcado para siempre con su toque fugaz.

El contacto de la toalla en su piel no le ayudaba para enfrentar el día sin sentirse así… con la añoranza entrando y saliendo de su cuerpo con cada respiración. Porque él era diferente desde que lo encontró, el espejo se lo dijo más de una vez al descubrir ese brillo nuevo en sus ojos. Parecería que por fin había encontrado la paz que su alma buscó durante tanto tiempo después de rescatar a Hiro-san del profundo abismo del amor no correspondido.

Mirándolo se descubrió a sí mismo, supo entonces que él era el resultado de lo que el castaño había creado de él. Porqué él había aprendido a ver a través de sus ojos marrones que escudriñaban el mundo y le daban nuevos motivos para vivir. Aprendió a oír sonidos nuevos y diferentes; su respirar acompasado cuando duerme, el viento en los árboles, el argentino sonido de su risa y su voz. Los olores de su vida cotidiana llenaban su ser, el café de la mañana, la tierra mojada al llover, el aroma de su pelo. Los sabores son todos nuevos a su lado, el jugo de naranja, el helado, aún la sal es distinta… sus besos, dulces, misteriosos, de sabor único, pasional y erótico.

Observó detenidamente sus manos reconociéndolas por primera vez porque las sintió por fin vivas cuando él las tomaba entre las suyas. Sus manos eran distintas cada día, pues él las hacía nuevas con su roce, porque no pueden ser iguales al contacto, pues como el fuego las purificó, las marcó como suyas.

Desde que se vio reflejado en esos ojos castaños dejó de ser un alma solitaria, pues cuando se atrevió a irrumpir en su mundo de historias fantásticas contenidas entre hojas de papel, de "Educación Espartana" con los silencios prolongados y su resistencia ante sus muestras de afecto, se sintió por fin que pertenecía a un mundo aparte. Porque él no intentó nunca cambiarlo, simplemente le dio su amor incondicional. Aún con sus rabietas, su afición a hablar de más con dos latas de cerveza entre pecho y espalda, a sus maneras un tanto snobs. Su tremendo temperamento que explotaba sin aviso alguno, tal vez fuera eso exactamente le atrajo como un imán hacia él.

A pesar de su juventud supo que lo tendría dentro de su alma para siempre, había "madurado" junto a él, bajo sus alas… bajo su influencia. Las cosas toman forma, peso y medidas porque él las completaba todas y cada una. Las estrellas en el cielo, el sol de las mañanas; las ideas eran coherentes, las palabras y las frases porque Hiro-san estaba con él, porque aclaraba su mente y sus sentidos.

¿Es amor lo que él siente? ¡Si lo es! Él está seguro… pues llena cada parte de su cuerpo, porque esta sensación de calor es perpetua cada vez que lo piensa.

Él es tan atractivo, no hay duda, su fragilidad, su cuerpo todo se transforma ante sus ojos construyendo un mundo nuevo cada vez que a él se entrega. Le quita el sueño pues en el estupor de las noches él reina como único soberano y cuando por fin puede cerrar los ojos, le ilusionaba la idea de un nuevo despertar mañana.

Nowaki se acerco al lecho acariciando las sábanas, buscando en ellas el calor del amor de su vida. Se lanzó a la cama, tomando entre sus brazos la almohada, hundió el rostro tragándose sus lágrimas.

No podía renunciar… no podía regresar… porque cada día sin él lo hacían merecedor de su amor, porque cada día de trabajo arduo lo preparaban para ser digno… para ser un hombre que pudiera estar a su lado como su igual.


End file.
